El Baile de Sadie Hawkins
by Alyshaluz
Summary: Para aliviar los problemas económicos del santuario, se organiza el fabuloso baile de Sadie Hawkins. Algo de OoC y AU. ¡Terminado!
1. La idea

Advertencia: Los acontecimientos narrados no corresponden a la realidad real ni a la realidad animada.

Por razones de argumento, todos, todos, todos están vivos. Hay algo de AU, algo de OoC y mucho de WTF.

El baile de Sadie Hawkins

Tatsumi temblaba de emoción. Saori estaba a punto de firmar, entre otros muchos papeles, aquel que le autorizaba a aumentar a 18 las horas de entrenamiento básico para todos los guerreros, y lo nombraba a él, Tatsumi, capataz de entrenadores, con derecho a colgar de las muñecas a quienes se rebelaran contra su autoridad.

Saori no había leído bien el papel, eso sí; como confiaba en su mayordomo, sólo leyó el encabezado, que decía algo así como "en vista y considerando". Por eso, iba a firmar con toda tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo se tomó un segundo de descanso. Justo el segundo que faltaba para que Shion, el revivido Gran Patriarca, entrara junto con Mu de Aries sin anunciarse previamente.

-Saori – dijo Shion -, necesitamos más víveres. Además, hay que pagarles a las personas que se están encargando de la lavandería. Ya ninguna tienda acepta nuestro crédito. Por otra parte, es necesario hacer algo que levante la moral de los guerreros.

- Oh, pero de eso se encarga Tatsumi – dijo Saori, distraída. Un dolor de cabeza la hacía sentirse bastante mareada.

- No dudo que el señor Tatsui tenga las mejores intenciones – dijo Shion, sin mirar al mayordomo – pero estas no llegan a buen puerto. Las condiciones en que tenemos a nuestra gente son vergonzosas.

- La herencia del señor Mitsumasa Kido no es para malgastarla en la diversión de unos pelafustanes – dijo Tatsumi – Por eso es necesario que en este lugar reine la mayor disciplina, como la que existía cuando yo me hacía cargo de la educación de esos chiquillos que el señor Kido reunió para convertirse en caballeros.

- No todo en la vida es entrenamiento y obligaciones – dijo Shion – y el Santuario necesita un momento de diversión.

- Y esa diversión tiene un precio, ¿no es verdad? - reclamó Tatsumi – Supongo que esperan que el dinero del señor Kido pague por todo.

- No es necesario que el señor Kido entregue su precioso dinero – repuso Shion, con sorna – pues acá Mu de Aries nos ha traído una solución.

Saori sonrió distraída a los hombres que rodeaban su escritorio, y habló con voz débil:

- No dudo que los valientes guerreros merecen esparcimiento y felicidad; pero Tatsumi tiene razón, la Fundación Graude no puede hacerse cargo de más gastos, o simplemente no podremos llevar a cabo nuestras obligaciones. Comprendo que parezco una jefa cruel, pero deben entender que...

- La fundación Graude no tendrá que gastar recursos en la idea que he traído para vuestra consideración – dijo Mu -, pues de hecho, no nos costará un peso. Incluso es posible que queden beneficios.

- ¿El Santuario, otorgando beneficios monetarios? - dijo Tatsumi con una mueca burlesca – Tal vez salvaron a la Humanidad, pero ustedes no son capaces de generar recursos. Son lo que llamamos unos parásitos económicos.

Shion suspiró. Mu hizo otro tanto y continuó hablando:

- En una conversación que se llevó a cabo ayer entre algunos caballeros de oro, se llegó a la conclusión de lo importante que sería capitalizar nuestro valor humano mediante algún tipo de intercambio económico que deje satisfechos tanto a la mercancía como al comprador, y que, de paso, no dañe las características esenciales del objeto. En ese caso, claro, nosotros, los habitantes del santuario, seríamos los objetos.

-Hablan de esclavitud voluntaria, por lo que me parece – dijo Saori con una sonrisa triste – y aunque agradezco el precio, no es necesario que mis guerreros se esclavicen por mi culpa.

-Además – repuso Tatsumi - ¿qué harían? ¿Participar en peleas de boxeo? ¿O en luchas callejeras? Después de todo, nada más saben hacer.

-No – dijo Mu, con toda calma – No hablo de luchas ni de esclavitud, sino de baile. Podemos organizar un baile en el Santuario, cobraríamos entrada, y con ese dinero adquirimos lo que haga falta.

Tatsumi y Saori quedaron helados.

-No permitiré un baile profano en el santuario de Atenea – murmuró Saori después de unos segundos, mirando severamente a Shion y a Mu.

-Oh, es que este es un baile especial – se apresuró a aclarar Mu – pues se llama "el baile de Sadie Hawkins", se celebra el próximo mes, y su característica es que las mujeres invitan al hombre con el que desean asistir, y a las doce de la noche tienen derecho a recibir un beso.

Saori quedó en silencio por un instante. Luego estalló:

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Debemos darnos prisa! ¡Tatsumi, envía comunicados a todas las revistas del corazón del mundo! ¡Shion, organiza los entrenamientos para los bailes! ¡Se deben dominar todos los ritmos de salón! ¡Mu, averigua dónde está Seiya! Yo llamaré a mi modista.

La noticia se esparció rápidamente por el Santuario. Las Amazonas fingían molestia, pero enviaron una delegada a averiguar si podían presentarse sin máscara, y desde cuándo podían invitar a los elegidos. Los santos de Oro, artífices de toda la idea, empezaron a desempolvar sus trajes de etiqueta. Los demás fueron convocados por Mu y Shion, que les explicaron dónde debían ir para conseguir una vestimenta apropiada y aclararon todas las dudas:

-No, Misty, no puedes usar maquillaje; no, Argol, es impensable que aparezcas con tu escudo de medusa. Sí, Jamian, puedes usar un traje negro, pero no puedes llevar un cuervo en el hombro...

-La idea del baile es de lo más absurda – dijo Seiya, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza – Un hombre es el que debe invitar a una chica. Las mujeres son tímidas y nunca se deciden a nada.

-Shunrei ya me invitó – dijo Shiryu, sonriendo y guardando su teléfono móvil – acaban de dar la noticia por cadena mundial.

-Oh, pero Shunrei sabe que le dirás a todo que sí – repuso Shun– En cambio, una chica común y corriente debe vencer el miedo a que le digan que no. Es una pena.

-Pues si alguna te dice algo, respóndele que no – ordenó Ikki -. Nosotros no participaremos en este evento que solo pretende echar una cortina de humo sobre los malos manejos que la Fundación Graude está teniendo con respecto al Santuario...

-Dirás más bien los malos manejos que Tatsumi está teniendo con respecto al Santuario – repuso Hyoga -. Supe que la idea de este baile salió de los Doce Templos.

-De todas, formas, nosotros no participaremos. ¿Verdad, Shun? - declaró Ikki, girándose hacia su hermano, que ya no estaba a su lado pues se encontraba en animada charla con una amazona. Volvió al cabo de unos minutos, muy animado.

-Ya tengo cita para el baile – anunció, lleno de orgullo.

-Pues yo no pienso aceptar a ninguna que me lo pida – aseguró Ikki, con un suspiro de resignación.

-Con esa cara de ají que tienes, de seguro que ninguna te lo pide – se burló Seiya. - En cambio, a mí...

De pronto, la multitud comenzó a apartarse ante un grupito de mujeres que corrían fuertemente, tratando de ganarse una a la otra. Se dirigían directamente hacia Seiya, que como estaba muy ocupado burlándose de Ikki, no se percató de nada hasta que las tres aterrizaron en su espalda:

-Seiya, ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile? - dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos asombrados del resto de los santos contemplaron a Shaina, Saori y Miho (que pasaba sus vacaciones en Rodorio).

Seiya se arrastró como pudo para librarse de las chicas, y las miró con incredulidad:

-¿Qué demonios?

-¡Que si quieres ir conmigo al baile! - repitieron las tres al unísono, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, y luego se dirigieron miradas de odio las unas a las otras.

El resto de las personas se apartó de a poquito para contemplar mejor. Saori, muy roja, se negaba a mirar a cualquier parte que no fuera Seiya. Shaina, muy pálida y con las mandíbulas apretadas, miraba fijamente al suelo. Miho era la única más tranquila, y contemplaba a Seiya con esperanza y amor.

-Es obvio que Seiya debe sentirse honrado por la invitación de la señorita Saori, y elegirla a ella – dijo Tatsumi, desde alguna parte de la multitud.

-Debería elegir a Shaina- Ambos son guerreros y tienen que mantenerse unidos – dijo Aldebarán desde alguna otra parte.

-Miho merece el honor, pues es la representante de los civiles – gritó Jabú, interesado sobre todo en que no aceptara a Saori.

-Bien, Seiya, elige – dijo Ikki, gozando el momento.

-Yo...yo... - balbuceó Seiya, todo confundido.

-Él debe elegir a conciencia, y sin que nadie piense que se vio afectado por razones poco dignas para un santo de Atenea – dijo Shun, imponiéndose con su voz tranquila a todas las murmuraciones – Así que nosotros, su grupo de apoyo, hemos decidido que se realizará mañana, a las doce del día, y en el salón de eventos del santuario, un concurso entre estas tres damas para elegir entre ellas a la acompañante de Seiya al baile.

-¿Ah? - preguntó Seiya, alarmado.

-¡Sí, un concurso de cocina! Las tres señoritas prepararán deliciosos platos para nuestro querido Seiya, y el más delicioso ganará. ¿Aceptan, ladys?

Las tres chicas asintieron con la cabeza y se levantaron silenciosamente, no sin antes dirigirse miradas llenas de rencor.

La multitud se dispersó al ver que se había acabado la diversión, así que Seiya y sus amigos quedaron muy pronto solos.

-¿Un concurso de cocina? ¿Estás loco? - preguntó Seiya, tirándose de los cabellos - ¡Ninguna de ellas sabe cocinar! ¿Quieres provocarme una gastritis?

-Pues el plan de Shun fue de los más astuto, y eres un idiota si no te das cuenta – repuso bruscamente Ikki.

Seiya lo miró asombrado.

-Es verdad – dijo Shiryu – si elegías a una, las otras dos te odiarían. Y si rechazabas a las tres, todas te odiarían. En cambio, con el concurso la elección es más objetiva.

-Y es bastante justo que sea de cocina – dijo Hyoga – pues como las tres son malas en ese ámbito, ninguna va a pensar que la favoreces a ella.

-Vamos a arreglar el salón de eventos – dijo Shun – necesitamos conseguir mesas, pocillos y todo eso. Ah, y también ingredientes. Les daremos a cada una de ellas los mismos ingredientes para que hagan algo crudo. No nos arriesguemos a que incendien algo tratando de cocinarlo.

-Parece que has pensado en todo – dijo Ikki, impresionado.

-Oh, cuando pasaba largos periodos de tiempo en soledad, imaginaba cómo sería organizar concursos de comida – repuso Shun con una sonrisa triste.

La noticia del concurso por Seiya casi opaca la del baile del santuario. Algunos reflotaron la mala costumbre de apostar, y durante gran parte de la noche una pequeña figura recorría el santuario (más bien, aparecía y desaparecía) anotando las apuestas. Iban bastante parejas. Es que cada una tenía razones para ganar y para perder:

Saori era la Diosa del santuario. Era impensable que perdiera. Además, todos sabían que no tenía mucha tolerancia a la frustración. Aún recordaban el episodio con Aracné. Pero por otra parte, esta encarnación valoraba bastante la opinión pública, así que seguramente evitaría usar su influencia para ganar.

Miho era una chica promedio, y se supone que sabía cocinar. Sin embargo, Kiki había convivido con ella algunos meses y anunció que delegaba la cocina en una chica llamada Eri.

Shaina era la que tenía más en contra. Todos sabían que era vegetariana, y sólo comía frutas y hortalizas sin aliños. Sin embargo, era ingeniosa y podía dar más de una sorpresa.

Pero el mundo exterior no sabía de ese concurso. De lo único que se hablaba era del baile del santuario, y las herederas de grandes fortunas, las actrices y las cantantes se dirigieron rápidamente a Grecia para ser las primeras en invitar a su santo soñado.

A eso de las diez de la mañana del día siguiente, Tatsumi estaba vendiendo las últimas entradas a una tal Lady Guga que cayó rendida bajo el encanto de Ichi de Hidra. Al mayordomo lo humillaba un poco que nadie hubiese querido invitarlo, pero lo que más lo humillaba era que Ikki el Fénix estuviera sentado junto a él, vigilando sus manejos con el dinero (además, Ikki se había dado el lujo de rechazar a las diez damiselas que lo habían invitado).

-¿Por qué guardas esos billetes en tu bolsillo y no en la caja fuerte? - preguntó Ikki.

-Porque son para comprar los ingredientes para ese ridículo concurso que tu hermano inventó – masculló Tatsumi - ¿Acaso quieres ir tú al pueblo a comprarlos?

-Tal vez lo haga – dijo Ikki.

Tatsumi bufó y se dirigió al pueblo, seguido de cerca por Ikki. Volvieron cerca de las doce, con los ingredientes, y fueron al salón de eventos, que estaba abarrotado de curiosos que querían averiguar cómo les resultarían las apuestas.

Las tres chicas estaban muy serias detrás de las mesas. Todas llevaban primorosos delantales bordados con sus nombres, y el pelo recogido bajo una malla oscura. Seiya estaba al centro del salón, sentado bajo un cartel que decía "Primer Premio". Se sentía realmente muy desgraciado, así que jugaba para distraerse con un gatito que Shun le había traído.

-¡Comencemos! - exclamó Shun, y las chicas se lanzaron sobre sus mesas.

El concurso tenía media hora de duración, así que debían apurarse. Las tres habían decidido preparar sándwiches, pues alguien había echado a correr la voz de que a Seiya le encantaban. Todas terminaron más o menos al mismo tiempo, pero debieron esperar la media hora reglamentaria.

Cuando llegó el momento, las chicas le entregaron sus preparaciones a Hyoga, que los llevó ceremoniosamente en una bandeja hacia Seiya. Shiryu vendó los ojos del chico para que nadie pensara que elegía a la ganadora por algo que no fuera el sabor del sándwich.

Seiya le dio un mordisco a cada uno, y entonces se puso muy pálido.

Se sacó la venda de los ojos y empezó a toser.

-¿Qué tenían los sándwiches? - preguntó en un susurró.

-Todos tenían cosas parecidas – dijo Hyoga – Atún, tomate, lechuga...

-¡Lechuga! - exclamó Seiya - ¡Tengo intolerancia a la lechuga!

La audiencia estalló en una burlesca carcajada.

-¡Pensar que pude haberlo vencido dándole un poco de lechuga! - exclamó Misty.

Nadie parecía reparar en el dolor que sentía Seiya, ni siquiera las tres chicas, que estaban muy ocupadas riéndose de él. En eso, Ikki sacó un poco de bicarbonato de una de las mesas, lo echó a un vaso y se lo alargó a Seiya.

-Toma esto y deja de arrastrarte – masculló.

El remedio funcionó bastante bien, y Seiya se levantó del suelo tan feliz como siempre.

El público se apaciguó, hasta que alguien gritó:

-¿Quién ganó? Necesitamos cobrar las apuestas.

Los organizadores del concurso se miraron unos a otros, preocupados, porque los tres sándwiches habían sido un desastre para Seiya. Pero Shun tomó el micrófono muy decidido:

-Señores, piénsenlo un poco. Si no podemos elegir acá la comida más deliciosa, pues todas le causaron grandes dolores a Seiya, entonces, ¿no deberíamos elegir la comida que menos daño le provocó? O yendo más allá, ¿la comida que le dio algún beneficio?

-No me gusta a dónde va esto – murmuró Ikki.

-La respuesta, señores del jurado, es ¡la comida que Ikki le dio! El milagroso preparado de bicarbonato y agua que devolvió las fuerzas al Pegaso. Por estas razones, ¡Ikki debe ser el elegido para acompañar a Seiya al baile!

Un silencio sepulcral acogió su propuesta.

-¿No se supone que la gracia es que las mujeres invitan al hombre? - dijo Saori.

Shun pensó unos segundos.

-Oh, es cierto. Olviden lo que dije – y deslumbró a todo el público con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Competimos de nuevo? - preguntó Miho.

-No – dijo Saori – Ahora hablamos. Miho, ¿quisieras una donación de dos millones de dólares para tu orfanato?

-¡Claro!

-Entonces, olvídate de invitar a Seiya.

-Olvidado – dijo Miho, y Tatsumi se acercó a ella, para llevarla al aeródromo donde tenían un avión privado listo para ella, con un cheque en el asiento del pasajero.

-Shaina – prosiguió Saori - ¿quieres volver a ser santo de bronce?

-¡No! - exclamó Shaina.

-Entonces, olvídate de invitar a Seiya.

-Olvidado – dijo Shaina - ¡Oye, Fénix! ¿Tienes pareja?

-No tiene – afirmó Shun.

-Entonces, vas conmigo.

Ikki estaba tan asombrado que no pudo negarse.

-Bien. Seiya, vamos al baile – pidió Saori, con toda dulzura – pero si dices que no, lo entenderé.

-¿Ah? - preguntó Seiya, igual de aturdido que Ikki.

-Buen chico – dijo Saori, depositando un beso en su frente. Y salió del lugar a probarse el vestido que usaría en el baile.

-Acabamos de ver a nuestra diosa ejerciendo plutocracia, dictadura y demagogia – dijo Shiryu, consolando a Seiya.

-Tenemos que practicar mucho, hermano – dijo Shun, dulcemente – Si bailas mal, Shaina tratará de asesinarte.

Hyoga no decía nada. Acababa de recordar algo. Había quedado de asistir al baile con dos chicas. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: Como lo había advertido, hay mucho de WTF. Sé que parece una historia medio disparatada (de hecho, lo es) pero no tengo excusa. Juro que imaginé esto antes de saber que en Glee lo habían hecho!

Gracias por leer! Nos vemos!


	2. Elección

El baile de Sadie Hawkins segunda parte.

Hyoga miraba una y otra vez los correos electrónicos de Eri y Fler, recibidos a la misma hora, con segundos de diferencia. Ambos decían lo mismo:

"_Querido Hyoga, sería un placer contar con tu compañía en el baile de Sadie Hawkins. Si estás disponible, responde antes del mediodía._

_Si no contestas este correo, ¡es que aceptas esta invitación!"_

Lamentablemente, él estuvo ocupado con el ridículo concurso de cocina para elegir a la acompañante de Seiya, concurso que demostró servir sólo para comprobar el poder del dinero de Saori.

Y ahora estaba atrapado entre dos chicas que querían ir con él al baile. No importa a cuál de ellas eligiera, siempre le rompería el corazón a la otra.

-Escoge a la que te gusta más – le propuso Shun. Era lo más razonable, pensaban todos.

-No sé cuál me gusta más – confesó Hyoga después de un rato.

-Bueno... piensa en las cosas que buscas en una mujer y decide cuál de ellas se acerca más a ese ideal – sugirió Shiryu.

-Eso no servirá de nada – dijo Seiya – pues Hyoga sólo exige que las mujeres sean rubias. Y las dos son rubias.

-¿A cuál elegirías tú, Seiya? - preguntó Shun.

-Veamos... Fler tiene más dinero, pero Eri no tiene parientes. Creo que me quedaría con Eri – decidió el Pegaso.

-No sabes de lo que hablas. Los parientes pueden ayudar mucho cuando comienzas una familia, es una red de apoyo para los hijos – dijo Shiryu – y es imprescindible que los hijos de Hyoga tengan al menos una tía.

-¿Hijos? - se preocupó Hyoga.

-Pero Eri ha vivido de manera más normal, si Hyoga se casa con Fler debería irse con ella a Asgard y vivirían bajo el dominio de Hilda – opinó Ikki.

-¿Casarse? - murmuró Hyoga.

-No debes olvidar que Eri fue poseída por una diosa, quizás eso dejó huellas en su organismo y los hijos sufrirían las consecuencias – dijo Seiya.

-¿Más hijos? - gimió Hyoga.

Shiryu se fijó en la expresión de terror de Hyoga.

-Más vale que dejemos de hablar de esto, Hyoga va a tener un colapso nervioso. El hecho de haber contemplado la muerte de su madre le provocó un temor descomunal a cualquier tipo de compromiso – analizó el Dragón sicólogo – y una dificultad instintiva a las elecciones. Será imposible para él salir de este problema sin nuestra ayuda.

-Oh, yo sé qué puede hacer él – dijo Shun – Escucha, Hyoga: debes invitar a las dos a Siberia y decirles que tu madre te ayudará a decidir entre ellas. Entonces, las llevas al lago congelado en el que está tu madre, te sumerges y al volver, les dices que ella quiere verlas personalmente. Entonces, una de ellas saldrá huyendo: esa es la que te conviene.

-¿No será que le conviene la que se quede con él y quiera ver a la madre sumergida? - preguntó Seiya.

-No, porque esa estaría loca. ¿Quién quiere ver un cadáver sumergido? Sin ofender, Hyoga – dijo Shun, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Ese es un plan bastante bueno – dijo Ikki - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-Oh, cuando pasas largos periodos de soledad piensas en muchas situaciones imposibles y en planes para resolverlas – dijo Shun, lanzándole la mirada clásica de chantaje emocional.

Hyoga pestañeó varias veces y pareció despertar.

-Mi maestro no me entrenó para que yo escapara de las dificultades – dijo -. Si pude enfrentarme a enemigos poderosos y bestias descomunales, entonces puedo romperle el corazón a dos chicas. Porque eso es lo que haré: mi destino es dañar a los que amo. Les diré a las dos que no iré al baile.

-¡No seas idiota! - exclamó Seiya – Si no vas con alguna de ellas, Saori se las arreglará para que otra mujer te invite. Acaba de publicar una ley en la que cualquier hombre del Santuario que se niegue a acudir al baile, se expone a ser multado con doscientas monedas de oro o trescientos latigazos.

-Seiya tiene razón – señaló Shiryu -, es preferible que vayas con alguna de las dos, pues al menos las conoces. Eres demasiado tímido para ir con alguna extraña.

-Si tengo que ir con una extraña, o si me dan los latigazos, sólo demostraría mi destino trágico. Estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo, sea como sea – aseguró Hyoga, mirando al infinito.

-Pues tu destino trágico ha llegado – dijo Ikki -. Allá afuera vienen Fler y Eri. En cualquier momento llamarán a la puerta.

-Seguramente se enteraron de que ambas te mandaron invitaciones al mismo tiempo – dijo Shun – y vienen a exigirte que elijas. Esto será interesante.

Hyoga puso cara de héroe y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Las chicas entraron saludando alegremente a todo el mundo.

-Eri, Fler, lamento ser portador de malas noticias – dijo Hyoga – pero ambas deben saber que soy un desgraciado.

Las chicas lo miraron sin entender.

-Recibí sus invitaciones, pero no tuve tiempo de elegir a cuál de ustedes acompañaría al baile. Y ahora, debo desairarlas a las dos para no dañar a ninguna. Lo siento – dijo el Cisne, y les dedicó una hermosa reverencia al estilo samurai.

Ellas rieron alegremente.

-¡Querido Hyoga, ambas te invitamos al baile! - dijo Eri.

-Sí, las dos queremos ir contigo. Los tres juntos. - dijo Fler.

Hyoga y sus hermanos las miraron con la boca abierta.

-¿No es un baile de parejas? - preguntó Seiya.

-En ninguna parte sale eso como regla – respondió Fler – y además queremos pedirte otra cosa, querido Hyoga.

-Pero en privado – dijo Eri, poniéndose un poco roja y bajando la vista.

Shiryu reaccionó primero y se llevó a sus tres hermanos rápidamente a la otra habitación, prohibiéndoles que escucharan tras las puertas.

Pasaron quince minutos. Los cuatro estaban muertos de la curiosidad, hasta que Hyoga entró casi sofocado y se dejó caer en una silla.

-Creo que he perdido mi inocencia – dijo, con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Qué te pidieron? - preguntó Shun, ansioso.

-Oh, no quieren saberlo – respondió Hyoga, sudando a mares -. Sólo puedo decirles que está prohibido en varios países, incluido este. ¡Jamás pensé que ellas tuvieran esas ideas!

Los otros cuatro se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, imaginándose toda clase de perversidades prohibidas que Hyoga podía realizar con dos chicas.

-Bueno, y... ¿qué piensas hacer? - quiso saber Seiya, colocándose un poco de papel en la nariz para contener una hemorragia.

-Mi maestro me enseñó a cumplir con mis obligaciones, y por eso haré lo que haré – dijo Hyoga, levantándose de un salto - ¡Iré a elegir mi corbata! Fler llevará un vestido rosado y Eri, uno morado. Mi corbata debería ser lila o lavanda, según me dijeron. Y tengo que conseguir corsages para las dos.

Sólo Shun sabía lo que era un corsage, así que Ikki, Shiryu y Seiya sufrieron un pequeño colapso nervioso imaginándose lo que iba a comprar Hyoga para las chicas. Shiryu, en su papel de encarnación del Sentido Común y las Buenas Costumbres, alzó la voz para reclamar contra esa demostración pública de decadencia, pero Shun le aclaró la naturaleza del corsage y lo tranquilizó.

-Debería elegir un corsage para Shunrei – dijo el Dragón, meditando en voz alta.

-¡Vamos todos a comprar corsages y corbatas! - propuso alegremente Seiya.

Rato después de pusieron en marcha. Hyoga se veía bastante animado; a pesar del shock inicial, ahora se mostraba muy feliz ante la idea de ir con dos chicas al baile, aunque se negaba a aclarar lo que ellas le habían pedido como favor especial para después de la fiesta.

-Son cosas que un caballero no debe decir – repuso el Cisne.

Ikki no hablaba mucho; había decidido que, si bien iría con Shaina al baile, no pensaba demostrarle ningún tipo de sentimiento. Le molestaba la idea de ser el reemplazante de Seiya, y quería elegir un corsage que fuera lo bastante feo para ofenderla, pero lo bastante lindo para no provocar las burlas de los demás. Así que mientras sus hermanos recorrían la florería comentando en voz alta los atributos de una u otra flor, él se mantuvo en un rincón, con los brazos cruzados, causando varios suspiros entre las floristas encantadas de ver a un hombre tan misterioso.

De pronto, sus ojos se toparon con una flor blanca, que reconoció como gemela de aquellas que adornaron alguna vez los cabellos de su querida Esmeralda. Muy a su pesar, se sintió tan conmovido que gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Aww... - murmuraron las floristas y se acercaron a él.

Entonces, sin darse cuenta Ikki se encontró sentado en una mesa, rodeado de las floristas, con una taza de té en la mano, y contando la historia de su triste amor con Esmeralda. Las floristas lloraban a lágrima viva, conmovidas hasta lo más hondo, y hasta sus hermanos lloraban un poco. Jamás habían oído a Ikki hablar de esa manera.

Lo único chocante era oír una y otra vez que Esmeralda se parecía mucho a Shun.

-Y ahora siento que no tengo derecho a ser feliz – terminó de contar Ikki – porque cada vez que miro a una mujer, recuerdo a mi querida Esmeralda. De pronto pienso que sería mejor acabar con todo de una vez para estar con ella para siempre...

-¡Oh, eso no, hermano! - exclamó Shun - ¡La vida es demasiado valiosa! Creo que Esmeralda te diría lo mismo.

Ikki sonrió tristemente y movió la cabeza.

-Esmeralda y yo jamás volveremos a hablar, Shun, no hasta que estemos del mismo lado de la realidad...

-Pues quizás te lo diga – repuso Seiya – Recuerda que Shun fue la cáscara del dios de los Muertos, y puede lograr que Esmeralda se aparezca para hablar contigo.

Los ojos de Ikki se iluminaron.

-¿Tú crees? - preguntó, esperanzado. Shun miraba a Seiya con horror.

-Estoy seguro – dijo Seiya, con una sonrisa alentadora – quédate acá con las floristas, y nosotros iremos a prepararlo todo a la mansión.

Seiya salió arrastrando a un renuente Shun, seguido por Shiryu y Hyoga que lo miraban como dudando de su cordura.

Una vez fuera del campo visual de Ikki, Seiya dio un salto de felicidad.

-¡Ahora está todo arreglado! - dijo.

-¿Estás loco? - dijo Shun – Es imposible comunicarse con Esmeralda, y yo no tengo poderes para levantar a los muertos. Sólo lograrás provocarle una depresión más grande a mi hermano.

-Claro que no, querida Esmeralda – dijo Seiya con un guiño – Una buena peluca, un poco de maquillaje, una buena afeitada y ¡listo!

-Increíblemente, Seiya tuvo una excelente idea – apoyó Shiryu – Ikki presenta los síntomas clásicos de la depresión causada por un sentimiento de culpa. Si logra acallar su culpabilidad, podría enfrentar la vida con optimismo y alegría.

-Imagínense, un Fénix alegre... - murmuró Hyoga.

-Sería maravilloso – suspiró Shun, entendiendo la idea de Seiya - ¡No me dejaría a cada rato! ¡O me llevaría a sus viajes!

-Podría usar palabras y no gruñidos en una conversación – dijo Shiryu.

-Y quizás deje de mirar con furia a todos los seres vivientes – repuso Hyoga -. Creo que me gusta la idea.

-Y quizás bese a Shaina en el baile – dijo Seiya – Si esos dos se juntan, se acabarían muchos de nuestros problemas.

Así que Shun se dejó depilar, maquillar, vestir y peluquear, para lucir semejante a la linda y tierna Esmeralda.

El resultado los dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

Seiya partió a buscar a Ikki. Y todo hubiera resultado bien, de no ser por Jabu que pasaba por ahí y encontró a Shun sentado de piernas cruzadas en el sofá.

Continuará...

Nota de la autora: Gracias por leer y por sus lindos reviews. Como verán, las cosas empiezan a complicarse para los lindos santitos.

¿Qué será lo que le pidieron Eri y Fler a Hyoga?

¿Qué pasará entre Ikki y la falsa Esmeralda?

¿Qué hará Jabu con la falsa Esmeralda?

Preguntas aún sin respuesta.

Nos vemos!


	3. Disfraz

El baile de Sadie Hawkins, tercera parte.

Jabú, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun-Esme se miraron a los ojos unos instantes. Luego, Jabu entró a la habitación. Shiryu, que estaba incapacitado genéticamente para mentir, huyó sin volver la vista atrás. Shun-Esme, que sí sabía mentir, estaba a punto de saludar a Jabu cuando Hyoga le golpeó hábilmente la nuca y le provocó un desmayo.

Era más fácil manejar la peliaguda situación si Shun no se ponía a inventar cosas, decidió Hyoga.

Ayudado por Jabu, Hyoga llevó al desmayado y disfrazado Shun a un sofá.

-Oye, ¿y quién es esta? - preguntó Jabu.

-Es la novia de Ikki. Se llama Constantina Jeannette Verdi. Nació en una isla del Pacífico Sur y se dedica a fabricar collares de perlas de río. Su color favorito es el gris perla y a veces hornea galletas de avena, pero sin gluten porque tiene problemas de digestión – dijo Hyoga. Estaba convencido de que una gran cantidad de detalles ayudaban a que una mentira fuera más creíble.

-No es por nada – dijo Jabu – pero siempre creí que Ikki tenía mejor gusto con las mujeres. Esta chica es horrible, Hyoga. Tiene el rostro y las manos demasiado grandes, es absolutamente plana, sus piernas son demasiado musculosas y la espalda es muy ancha. ¿No será que a Ikki le pasaron gato por liebre?

-Oh, es una chica, no cabe duda – repuso Hyoga, nervioso – presenta una concentración normal de hormonas femeninas y le gusta usar faldas. Sin duda alguna es una chica.

-Si tú lo dices – aceptó Jabú, y de pronto puso cara de duda - ¿y qué le pasó a Shiryu, que salió tan rápido apenas me vio?

-Lo que pasa es que esta chica está... ¡enferma! Tiene un resfriado muy contagioso, tú sabes, es un virus con una fuerte carga de ADN reproductivo y todo eso, tú sabes, por eso se desmayó y Shiryu se alejó para no enfermarse, tú sabes, se acerca el baile y su novia viene de China, no le gustaría perdérselo.

-Qué poco caballeroso es Shiryu. No me lo esperaría de él – reflexionó Jabu y miró a Shun-Esme, que se quejaba suavemente - ¡Oye, está despertando!

-Sí, claro... ¿No tienes algo que hacer en otro lado? - sugirió Hyoga.

-De hecho sí, estoy buscando voluntarios para decorar el salón del baile – dijo Jabu, sonriendo con gran felicidad – y te íbamos a reclutar para hacer estatuas de hielo.

-Sí, si, estaré ahí en un par de horas – aceptó Hyoga, tapando la boca de Shun-Esme con disimulo.

Jabu dejó el lugar meditando en la fealdad de algunas mujeres, cuando sonó el teléfono y acertó a contestar él. Daba la casualidad de que era Miho, preguntando por Seiya. Jabu le respondió que estaba bien y le comentó de la novia de Ikki, que estaba esparciendo microbios de resfrío. Miho, muy alarmada, decidió comunicarle a Shunrei que Shiryu estaba expuesto a un virus.

Shunrei cuidaba mucho la salud de Shiryu.

Hyoga ayudaba a Shun-Esme a recuperarse cuando entró Shiryu.

-Las ratas abandonan el barco, ¿no? - preguntó Hyoga, con sorna.

-Si me hubiera quedado, Jabu lo habría descubierto todo – se defendió Shiryu - ¿qué le pasó a Shun?

-Tuve que ayudarlo a dormir un poco – explicó Hyoga – y ahora está algo deprimido porque Jabu dijo que él era una mujer muy fea.

Hyoga se había apresurado a contarle a Shun todos los defectos que Jabu le había encontrado como mujer.

-No es eso – dijo Shun – es que me estoy preguntando cómo era realmente Esmeralda. Se parecía a mí, y Jabu dijo que como mujer soy horrible. ¿Entonces Esmeralda era horrible?

-Creo que Esmeralda y tú se parecían cuando tenías, qué sé yo, diez años – dijo Shiryu – y ahora que tienes cara de hombre, pues... eres feo. Eso.

-Shun es muy lindo – lo defendió Hyoga– pero como hombre. Como mujer no, eso es lo que pasa.

-¡Gracias, Hyoga! - se alegró Shun – Tú también eres muy lindo como hombre.

Shiryu los miró de hito en hito.

-Si quieren me voy y los dejo solos – dijo.

En ese momento entró Ikki acompañado por Seiya. Según el plan, en ese momento Shun y los otros debían estar a media luz, de modo que sólo se vieran partes del cuerpo de Shun-Esmeralda. Pero las cosas no iban así. Shun estaba de pie, rascándose una pantorrilla, mientras Hyoga se reía de lo que un serio Shiryu les había dicho.

Todos miraron al Fénix anticipándose a su furia, pero no pasó nada. Al contrario, las facciones de Ikki se suavizaron y de poco a poco, sin que nadie jamás lo hubiese sospechado, comenzó a reírse con gran alegría.

Estaba absolutamente feliz. Feliz de tener tan buenos amigos, un hermano que hacía el ridículo por él, y una vida que podía disfrutar a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido.

Palmoteó la espalda de Seiya, golpeó suavemente los hombros de Shiryu y Hyoga, y luego abrazó a Shun hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Jabu, que pasaba por ahí, pensó que el amor era ciego.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, Shun. Y a todos ustedes – dijo Ikki, soltando a su hermano, que dio un largo suspiro – Pero jamás vuelvas a disfrazarte de mujer. Te ves horrible.

-Sí, jamás pensé que te verías así de mal – dijo Seiya – Hubiera supuesto que como mujer te verías lindo.

-Es por las piernas – explicó Shun – Y por los hombros. Sólo detalles.

En ese momento, el teléfono móvil de Shiryu empezó a sonar. Era Shunrei.

Le avisaba que estaba en el aeropuerto, lista para partir a Grecia y cuidarlo en su posible enfermedad. Por más que Shiryu le aseguraba que estaba sano como una manzana, Shunrei le decía que había oído de muy buena fuente que había una epidemia de gripe en el Santuario, y no se pensaba quedar sin baile por estar cuidando a un paciente.

-Yo le explicaré lo que pasó realmente – se ofreció Hyoga, tomando el teléfono.

Pero no sirvió de nada. Shunrei aclaró que iba sí o sí al Santuario.

-¡Pero no puedes venir aún – le dijo finalmente Shiryu – No tenemos donde alojar aún a las invitadas al baile. No puedes quedarte en las habitaciones de las amazonas, y los hospedajes en Rodorio están todos copados.

-Pues me quedaré en tu habitación – dijo ella, y colgó.

Shiryu se quedó sin aliento, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca entreabierta. Una imagen muy nítida de Shunrei en su habitación cruzó por su cabeza, provocándole una hemorragia nasal y un pequeño síncope.

Jabu volvió a pasar por ahí, contemplando a los cuatro jóvenes que trataban de reanimar a Shiryu.

-Pobre Shiryu, se enfermó– pensó Jabu – Al final, los que más cuidan su salud son los primeros que caen. Tendré que informarle a Saori de la epidemia de gripe que se avecina.

Shiryu despertó unos minutos después, explicándoles a sus hermanos lo que había pasado.

-¡Shunrei no se puede alojar en mi habitación! - exclamó - ¡Es una dama soltera!

-Quizás quiera dejar de serlo – dijo Seiya, pensativo.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Shiryu.

-Oh, es muy fácil – repuso Seiya – En el famoso baile de Sadie Hawkins, las chicas proponen y disponen. También son ellas las que pueden pedirle matrimonio en ese baile al chico de su preferencia. Y como es obvio, Shunrei quiere convencerte de que aceptes casarte con ella. Así que de seguro a eso se dedicará estos días junto a ti, Shiryu. A convencerte – explicó finalmente, con un guiño.

Shiryu consideró las posibilidades y decidió que eran muy prometedoras.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? - preguntó

-Primero deberías dejar espacio para las cosas de ella – aconsejó Hyoga.

-Y tenerle un lindo regalo de bienvenida – aportó Ikki.

-No olvides los condones – agregó Seiya, ganándose las miradas de espanto de Shiryu - ¿Qué? Es algo natural.

-Yo tengo condones – ofreció Shun. Ikki lo miró con horror.

-¿Cómo demonios los conseguiste? - exigió saber el Fénix.

-Me los regalaron. Mira, acá tengo un par – dijo Shun, señalando sus zapatos con expresión inocente – .Amarran de lo más bien.

Seiya y Hyoga se rieron de Ikki. El Fénix desvió la mirada, muy aliviado.

-Oh, sólo era una broma – dijo Shun, y sacó de su bolsillo una caja que decía "con sabor" - Toma, funcionan muy bien – repuso, tendiéndosela a Shiryu que la tomó con una sonrisa que semejaba una parálisis facial.

Ikki contemplaba a su hermano con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? - se defendió Shun – En mis largas noches solitarias, sin saber de mi querido hermano mayor, tenía que entretenerme en algo, ¿no?

Continuará...

**Nota de la autora: Hola! Creo que quedan varias interrogantes acá:**

**-Shun, como mujer, se ve feo?**

**Responde Ikki: Deja de molestar a mi hermano. **

**-Shun sí sabe qué es un... condón?**

**Responde Ikki: él cree que son cordones de zapatos. Es demasiado inocente. ¡Es inocente! He dicho.**

**-Seiya es bastante astuto?**

**Responde Seiya: ¿Ah?**

**-Ikki se quiebra y muestra sus sentimientos?**

**Responde Ikki: No volverá a pasar. Te lo aseguro.**

**-Shunrei quiere. Puro quiere? (Y quién no, con semejante Dragón al lado? Es humana)**

**Responde Shiryu: ¡Yeah!**

**-Hyoga no sabe mentir?**

**Responde Hyoga: ¡Claro que sé! La validez de las mentiras está en los detalles. ¿No se nota? ¿No?**

**-Jabu sí se preocupa de la higiene del santuario?**

**Responde Seiya: Yo diría que sólo quiere ver a Saori. ¿Y tú, a qué viene eso de juntar a Shiryu y a Shunrei? Es tremendamente inverosímil**

**Yo: Lo sé, pero... En una de esas, me sale un lemon! Sí! Bueno, no creo, soy medio negada para esas escenas, pero si esta historia cambia a M, es que ¡me salió un lemon!**

**Gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos!**


	4. La rival

El baile de Sadie Hawkins, cuarta parte:

Era una tranquila tarde en el Santuario. El otoño cubría de un tono dorado las hojas y hacía juego con las armaduras doradas de... los dorados. A ellos les gustaba juntarse todos bajo las ramas (doradas) de un pequeño bosque dedicado a Atenea. Se mantenían en silencio, meditando, mientras dejaban que la luz del sol arrancara reflejos (dorados) a sus armaduras y el suave viento alborotara elegantemente sus largos cabellos.

Y precisamente en esa tarde, aprovechaban de celebrar una conferencia de prensa. Los paparazzi les sacaban foto tras foto, y ellos contestaban graciosamente las preguntas de los periodistas. La idea era promocionar el baile y obtener patrocinadores. Estaban seguros de obtener el dinero suficiente para construir un nuevo sauna.

Pero algo no estaba en sus planes.

-¿Cómo reaccionan a la provocación del gobierno chino? - preguntó un británico de pobladas cejas.

-¿Cuál provocación? - preguntó Mu, alzando un punto.

-La declaración que emitieron ayer – contestó el británico, y el resto de los periodistas comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez. Aioria se acercó al británico y recogió el tablet que este le alargaba.

-El gobierno chino ha declarado que el baile de Sadie Hawkins es una afrenta a todos los dioses orientales – leyó Aioria – pues pretende enfocarse en el deseo inconsciente de las diosas que esperan conseguir un cuerpo masculino joven y suave. Pone énfasis en la parte carnal del ser humano en desmedro de la espiritual, y además tiene como objetivo colocar a la diosa occidental Athena como centro de la actividad mundial, y así menospreciar los dioses orientales.

-Eso no tiene sentido – gruñó Aldebarán.

-No, pero escucha lo que sigue: por este motivo, el gobierno chino ha declarado su deseo de competir en igualdad de oportunidades con la diosa Athena en la elección de la Reina del Baile de Sadie Hawkins.

-¿Reina? ¿Vamos a elegir una reina? - preguntó Milo.

-Nunca quedamos en eso – protestó Aldebarán.

-Oh, sé que no estaba en los planes – anunció Saori, llegando en el momento justo – pero hace tres días declaré a la prensa la intención de elegir a la reina del baile entre las bellas asistentes. Claro, si me eligen a mí no estaría mal, pero aseguro a los señores de la prensa y a todos los gobiernos que la elección será absolutamente justa. Gracias, pueden retirarse.

Los reporteros se fueron lentamente del lugar, y mientras sacaban las últimas fotos, oyeron a Saori decir:

-Después de todo, ¿quién podría ganarle a una diosa?

Y ella, la que podía ganarle a una diosa, venía en camino. El gobierno chino había gastado muchos recursos en encontrarla, convencerla y dotarla de las armas necesarias para vencer a la diosa capitalista. La misión de ella era demostrar que Oriente siempre superaría a Occidente.

* * *

Shiryu esperaba a Shunrei muy nervioso, pensando cómo sería el reencuentro entre ellos y en cómo pasarían esas noches juntos. La caja de las cosas esas "con sabor" que le había pasado Shun había quedado encima de su cama, y ahora se arrepentía de eso. Seiya lo había convencido de dejarla ahí, pues, según afirmó, "eso convencerá a Shunrei de que tus intenciones no son santas".

Las intenciones de Shiryu no eran santas, claro. Su salud era excelente y tenía los impulsos básicos de alguien de su edad, pero no estaba seguro de querer que Shunrei se enterara de eso el primer día.

Apenas la vio con su maleta, a unos metros, su corazón le dio un vuelco. Partió a recibirla, pero aminoró el paso al notar que la chica llevaba una vistosa boina roja con una estrella solitaria. Y además, llevaba un uniforme de ejército del mismo color.

-Saludos, Shiryu – dijo la chica, inclinándose en una reverencia – es un gusto verte. El pueblo, el partido y yo hemos decidido que tú puedes ayudarnos en nuestra misión.

Mientras iban al Santuario, Shunrei le contó a Shiryu cuál era su misión: El gobierno la había reclutado para demostrar la superioridad de Oriente.

-Occidente es la raíz del mal, la fuente de toda deshonra y está representado por el panteón griego – recitó la chica – que se verá ensalzado a la categoría de símbolo mundial en ese baile, sobre todo si esa diosa griega gana el cetro de Reina. Por eso, debemos humillarla en su territorio y demostrarle al mundo que Oriente es la fuente de toda sabiduría ancestral. Entonces, el gobierno me ha comisionado para que gane la corona de Reina del baile. Durante estas semanas haré campaña por las redes sociales, prepararé un vestido espectacular y ensayaremos todos y cada uno de los bailes, Shiryu, de modo que no les quede más remedio que declararme Reina.

Las esperanzas de Shiryu de noches pasionales se desmoronaron una a una con las palabras de la chica.

-¿No has pensado que los que eligen a la reina son los propios santos de Athena? - dijo después de un rato.

-La reina se elige por internet y por mensajes de texto. ¿No sabes que el evento será televisado?

-Oh – dijo finalmente el dragón y se sumió en sus tristes pensamientos mientras ella hablaba de la superioridad de Oriente.

* * *

Esa noche Seiya dormía apaciblemente en su camita cuando de pronto se vio arrojado al suelo. Un muy molesto Dragón ocupó su lugar y le gruñó cuando Seiya trató de recuperar su lecho.

Pensando que se lo merecía por entrometido, Seiya se acurrucó y volvió a dormirse fácilmente.

* * *

Con la llegada de Shunrei, las cosas se pusieron extrañas en el Santuario. La chica era muy dulce y amable con todos, pero siempre sacaba a colación el tema de la perversión de Occidente y los malos ejemplos que los dioses griegos habían dado a lo largo de la historia:

-¡Hola! - saludó a Shun - ¿Tú eres el que conmemora el sacrificio de una hija por culpa de una madre habladora que sufre un castigo desproporcionado?

-¡Hola! - saludó a Seiya - ¿Tú eres el que conmemora el asesinato de una de las víctimas de la ira de Athena?

-¡Hola! - saludó a Hyoga - ¿Tú eres el que conmemora el vicio del padre de tus dioses?

-¡Hola! - saludó a Ikki – Tú eres de nosotros.

A Ikki le agradó mucho la chica. Decidió que sería su guardaespaldas.

La dulce Shunrei les decía cosas parecidas a los caballeros dorados, que se confundían un poco ante la contradicción entre sus molestas palabras y su amable actitud. La chica los ofendía y les minaba la autoestima con una tierna sonrisa y los convencía casi sin darse cuenta de lo malos que eran los dioses a los que habían rendido honores toda su vida. Hasta Shura estuvo tentado de dejar su armadura y partir en peregrinación al Oriente.

Saori tardó un par de semanas en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, ocupada como estaba en viajar a París cada dos días a probarse su vestido de diseñador. Y una linda tarde, mientras volaba con Seiya en su avión privado para una prueba de vestuario, se puso a buscar videos de baile en la red para practicar con Seiya, cuando encontró una serie de grabaciones de Shunrei, riéndose con los aldeanos de Rodorio, charlando con los dorados, compartiendo con los plateados y probándose vestido tras vestido para que los internautas votaran cuál era el mejor para llevar al Baile.

El canal se llamaba "reina_de_oriente", tenía dos millones de suscriptores y cien millones de reproducciones.

La palabrota que lanzó Saori hizo tambalear el avión y provocó una lluvia de ranas en un pequeño pueblo de Islandia.

-¡Tatsumi! - gritó ella - ¿Qué sabías tú de esto?

Tatsumi suspiró y le explicó lo que tantas veces había tratado de explicarle antes: que no bastaba ser diosa millonaria para ganar el voto popular, que Shunrei estaba haciendo una fuerte campaña tanto en la red como en el santuario para desprestigiar a los dioses occidentales, y que todas las encuestas daban como ganadora a la joven china.

-Y pensar que yo le he dado mi hospitalidad – murmuró Saori con una lágrima en la mejilla - ¡Debe ser expulsada del santuario!

-Eso sería contraproducente, señora – dijo Tatsumi – pues aumentaría su popularidad, al ser considerada una víctima más de los desplantes divinos.

-Necesito un plan para hacerme más popular que ella, entonces – dijo Saori, pensativa - ¡Seiya, despierta!

Seiya, que dormitaba en un asiento trasero del avión, se despertó sobresaltado.

-¡Soy talla medium! ¡Soy talla medium! - gritó, aún medio dormido - ¿Ya llegamos?

-No, quiero que me ayudes a hacerme más popular que Shunrei en el alma de la gente y que voten por mí para reina.

-¡Ah, los videos de Shunrei! Son muy buenos. Yo le enseñé a Shiryu a grabar y lo ayudo a editarlos, ¿sabes? Shun pone los efectos sonoros, Hyoga consigue a la gente para que participe y hasta Ikki quiso colaborar con ella como guardia de seguridad. Es increíble lo mucho que la quieren todos, aunque dice cosas raras de los dioses griegos y la filosofía oriental. Yo a veces me aburro de escucharla, pero me gustan sus videos. Soy uno de sus suscriptores, y...

La expresión enfurecida de Saori lo convenció de callarse.

-Necesito que me ayudes a volver a ser la diosa del pueblo, como antes lo fui – dijo ella – Usa cualquier técnica. Grábame, hazme bromas en cámaras, consigue que me inviten a las casas de los aldeanos, lo que sea. Pero quiero recuperar mi popularidad.

-¿Cuál popularidad? - preguntó inocentemente Seiya.

Saori se puso muy roja y sintió deseos de arrojar a Seiya al vacío. Pero pensó que no se vería bien y se aguantó.

Reflexionó unos momentos y su rostro se iluminó de esperanza.

-Puedo ganar – murmuró – Sólo debo hacer lo que mejor sé: usar el dinero para comprar votos. ¡Yo ganaré!

Una carcajada maquiavélica salió de su linda boca. Tatsumi y Seiya se miraron sin atreverse a interferir.

Continuará...

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Próximo capítulo: ¡Gran final!

¿Quién saldrá elegida reina? ¿La tigresa del oriente, o la diosa de la fortuna?

¿Qué tendrán planeado Eri y Fler para Hyoga?

¿Cómo la pasarán en el baile los chicos?

¿Qué otra sorpresa tendrá Shun para Ikki?

¿Alguno de ellos conseguirá un beso?

¿Irán de dorado los dorados?

Todo eso y más pronto, eso creo.

Gracias por sus lindos reviews,

¡Nos llemos!


	5. Final

El baile de Sadie Hawkins, final.

Ikki abrió el libro con un leve temblor y se puso a leer:

_Mi nombre es Xun Kito. Es sólo un seudónimo, pues mi familia es tan poderosa que se horrorizaría al descubrir mi verdadera profesión. Soy un gigoló desde hace bastante tiempo. Es cierto que no nací gigoló, pero hay algo de carga genética en mis características. Mi padre, por lo que se dice, tuvo cien hijos. Sin embargo, creo que lo que me impulsó, en definitiva, fue el abandono de mi hermano al cual llamaré Mikki en estas memorias. Mikki es mi hermano mayor, estuvimos separados por años y, al reunirnos, el insistía en apartarse de mí, lo que me produjo un vacío emocional tan grande que provocó que fuera presa fácil de las mujeres..._

* * *

Ikki despertó sudando y se masajeó las sienes para olvidar ese mal sueño. ¡Su dulce hermano, un gigoló! Eso era imposible. Era la culpa la que estaba provocando esas pesadillas horribles en las cuales se cuestionaba la inocencia de su lindo Shun.

No volvería a apartarse de su lado. Shun ya le había dejado bien claro que necesitaba que estuvieran juntos; es más, el Fénix tenía el plan de fundar una orden monástica y llevárselo a una isla desierta para evitar que las mujeres abusaran de él.

Lo que le causaba temor en estos últimos días era una cuestionable decisión de Saori: después de elegir a la reina del baile, se apagaría la luz de la pista de baile durante cinco minutos, para dar la oportunidad a las damas presentes de besar anónimamente a todos los galanes que ellas desearan, previo pago de un bono especial.

Ikki se imaginaba a hordas de mujeres ganosas persiguiendo a su dulce hermano.

Así que, después de esa última pesadilla, tomó una decisión que lo dejó muy feliz: sabotearía el baile de Sadie Hawkins. Puso de inmediato manos a la obra.

Por su parte, Hyoga estaba con Eri y Fler preparando la habitación donde pasaría aquello que estaba consumiendo por dentro al pobre Cisne. Por una parte, lo encontraba indecente y por otra, absolutamente inapropiado. Pero las chicas habían insistido, le habían dado muy buenas razones y lo convencieron para que actuara como ellas lo deseaban.

Después de aquello, decidió Hyoga, buscaría un sacerdote que le pusiera una buena penitencia por todos los pecados que estaba a punto de cometer.

Seiya estaba en la habitación de Saori, practicando por enésima vez el vals y las reverencias de saludo. El pobre se caía de sueño pero Saori era una maestra inflexible.

Shiryu leía un par de libros de Marx que Shunrei le había sugerido. Ella, por su parte, hablaba con los altos mandos del partido, que le indicaban los pasos a seguir una vez que fuera elegida reina del baile.

Shun dormía con una sonrisa en los labios. Le gustaba mucho bailar y pensaba pasarla muy bien en la fiesta. Por eso no se dio cuenta de que su hermano había entrado a su habitación y le estaba tomando las medidas para hacerle el hábito de monje.

* * *

La mañana llegó y centenares de mujeres rodearon el Santuario exigiendo entrar para asistir a los preparativos del baile. Se les había dicho que tendrían la oportunidad de contemplar cómo los santos trotaban en la mañana a torso desnudo, se bañaban en los manantiales para refrescarse y luego peinaban sus sedosos cabellos. Pero Tatsumi fue inflexible y lo único que les ofreció fue fotos de él vestido para un torneo de fútbol.

Dentro del Santuario, los santos se dieron cuenta de que no habían terminado de adornar el salón de baile, ya que estaban muy ocupados en peluquerías y en spas (pues Saori afirmaba que tenían el deber de presentarse adecuadamente ante aquellas que los habían contratado) y faltaba decorar todo el escenario donde se coronaría a la reina del baile. Grande fue el orgullo de Camus cuando Hyoga se ofreció para, él solito, terminar todo el trabajo.

-Te enseñé bien – fue todo lo que dijo, pero como hablaban poco el uno con el otro, fue muy significativo para Hyoga y lo hizo sentir más culpable por lo que haría esa noche con Eri y Fler.

-Creo que estoy destinado a dañar a los que quiero. Cuando se entere de lo que esta noche, le romperé el corazón – pensó Hyoga, mientras colgaba una guirnalda.

Luego adecuó el escenario para sus planes de la noche.

La tarde transcurrió demasiado rápidamente para Saori, que se desesperaba cada vez más al notar que Seiya era tremendamente incapaz de dar una reverencia adecuada. Carecía de gracia y en vez de verse elegante, daba la impresión de sufrir un ataque de apendicitis. Pero nada podía hacerse y se resignó a su suerte. Después de todo, estaba segura de su triunfo: tenía el apoyo de cierto grupo de hackers que la harían ganar la elección de la reina del baile.

La tarde tampoco había comenzado bien para Shunrei, que había engordado un par de kilos en la última semana, pues al hacer campaña compartió varias tazas de yogur griego con los habitantes del pueblo, además de sándwiches deliciosos de aceitunas y queso de cabra. Así que se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que el vestido le quedaba demasiado entallado.

Fue a quejarse de eso a la habitación de Seiya, donde Shiryu pasaba melancólicamente el tiempo.

-¡Mira! El vestido me queda demasiado apretado. ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir una costurera?

Shiryu levantó la vista del libro que leía y sufrió una pequeña hemorragia nasal, porque Shunrei llevaba un ajustadísimo vestido rojo furioso chino clásico, pero con dos grandes aberturas que le permitían mostrar las piernas.

-Yo diría que te queda perfecto – logró mascullar.

Algo en el tono de voz del chico hizo que ella se sintiera confundida.

-¿Tú crees? - dijo después de unos segundos – Es que me queda tan... tan ceñido.

-Créeme que estás preciosa – repuso él.

Se miraron un rato, hasta que ella reparó en la hemorragia nasal del dragoncito.

-¡Shiryu, estás sangrando! Déjame ayudarte – dijo, llevada por la fuerza de la costumbre, acercándose a él.

Shiryu entró en pánico, pues si ella se acercaba notaría el efecto que su aparición había producido en él, así que se apartó de ella. La chica, terca, lo persiguió hasta que ambos chocaron y cayeron sobre la cama de Seiya.

No fueron vistos el resto del día. El vestido rojo furioso chino de Shunrei quedó arruinado, pero como ni pensaba en asomarse al baile, no le importó.

Por su parte, Hyoga terminaba por fin de decorar el escenario. Ikki, que esperaba escondido en el salón de baile, lo vio arrodillarse y pedirle perdón a todos los dioses por lo que planeaba hacer con las dos chicas. El Fénix pensó que al día siguiente lo invitaría a unirse a su comunidad de monjes.

Cuando Hyoga terminó con lo suyo, Ikki salió de las sombras y rápidamente instaló los aditamentos necesarios para la sorpresa que tenía para todos los asistentes al baile. Un poco de pólvora por acá, algo de hielo seco por allá, unos cuantos pedacitos de fruta podrida y listo.

Ikki sonrió malignamente al imaginarse los gritos de las mujeres malvadas que siquiera osaran pensar en acercarse a su hermanito.

Shun, por su parte, pasó una tarde muy entretenida viendo dibujos animados con algunas amazonas que habían insistido en invitarlo.

-Iré con mucho gusto – dijo – mi hermano me dejó abandonado y se fue no sé a qué. ¿Qué dibujos animados veremos? ¿Los de Disney?

-No, veremos una llamada "Heavy Metal" – le respondió una de ellas con sonrisa malvada.

El momento del baile llegó y las parejas llegaron puntualmente al salón del Santuario. Saori había confeccionado un estricto horario: Primero, presentación de las parejas y reverencia; luego, el baile. Después, elección de la reina, y finalmente, la hora feliz, es decir, los cinco minutos de oscuridad para el besuqueo recatado.

En su calidad de dueña de casa, Saori fue la primera en presentarse. Seiya hizo una reverencia horrible, peor que cualquiera que las que alguna vez hizo en su vida. Saori lo miró, furiosa y palideció: el pobre se estaba cayendo de sueño.

-Más vale que no me hagas quedar en ridículo – murmuró en su oreja mientras sonreía dulcemente al mundo que la miraba en directo por la señal internacional de GreciaTV.

Miho, que estaba pegada a la tele, sufrió un ataque de risa.

El resto de los invitados no llamó la atención, excepto Hyoga, que fue el único que apareció con dos chicas de su brazo. No se lo veía demasiado orgulloso, sin embargo, a pesar de la sonrisa de apoyo y admiración que recibía de todos los demás.

Ikki fue totalmente perfecto en su reverencia, pero todos se alejaban de él porque tenía una extraña sonrisa macabra en su rostro. La única que parecía no temerle era Shaina, que estaba decidida a pasarla bien y a demostrarle a Saori que Seiya no significaba nada para ella.

Shun, al hacer la reverencia, se ganó algunos gritos de admiración de las féminas, que fueron acallados por la furiosa mirada que les lanzó June.

-Sólo somos amigos – dijo él, guiñándole el ojo.

-No son buena influencia – le dijo ella - ¿Cómo se les ocurre mostrarte esa película indecente?

-¿Cómo sabes que es indecente? ¿Ya la viste? - preguntó él, con una gran sonrisa.

Ella no quiso contestarle y lo llevó a la pista de baile.

El primer escándalo del baile fue que una de las candidatas a reina, la favorita de todos, la dulce Shunrei, no se había presentado. Shiryu tampoco estaba. Todos estaban muy preocupados, y obligaron a Saori a enviar una patrulla de búsqueda y rescate.

-¡Hay lugares en este Santuario que no son recomendables! - dijo una dama, mirando con desaprobación a Máscara Mortal.

-O quizá alguna candidata a reina se quiso deshacer de una peligrosa rival – insinuó Shaina, mirando a Saori.

-Les aseguro que ellos no quieren ser encontrados – murmuró Seiya, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-¿Sabes lo que les pasó? - preguntó Shun.

-Cuando fui a mi habitación para buscar mi corbata, sentí a Shunrei gritando y Shiryu me lanzó un golpe para sacarme de ahí. No alcancé a ver mucho, pero lo que vi no se me olvidará – respondió Seiya, soñador.

-Pero ahora tienes tu corbata – le dijo Shun.

-Sí, tú sabes que Shiryu es muy correcto. Cuando le expliqué a través de la puerta lo que quería, me lanzó la corbata. Me da la impresión que la estaban usando, porque yo la había dejado planchada y ahora está así, como si hubieran amarrado algo con ella...

Ikki, que estaba oyéndolo todo, decidió que no invitaría a Shiryu a ser parte de la comunidad de monjes.

Como no se pudo hallar a la otra candidata a reina, Saori se sintió segura de su triunfo y casi lamentó haber gastado tanto contratando a los hackers que le asegurarían el triunfo. Pero decidió disfrutar su momento de gloria, y se llevó a Seiya a bailar el vals.

Lamentablemente el pobre Pegaso estaba en modo gracioso por la falta de sueño, así que después de sufrir un par de minutos con Seiya que tarareaba fuertemente el vals, causando las risas de todos, la diosa decidió tomar un poco de aire.

Hyoga se le acercó en el balcón.

-Saori, yo te quiero mucho Nunca te lo he dicho, pero eres muy importante para mí. No lo olvides.

Luego desapareció. Saori quedó muy confundida, pues jamás pensó en que había despertado sentimientos amorosos en Hyoga. Pensaba que le gustaban sólo las rubias.

Pero se sintió muy halagada. Después de todo, una diosa nunca tiene suficientes admiradores.

Entró feliz de vuelta al salón, y ni siquiera se enojó cuando encontró a Seiya sentado roncando suavemente. Hasta le acarició el cabello.

-Duerme, mi dulce Pegaso – dijo – Créeme que eres lo más importante para mí, no importa cuántos hombres guapos me declaren su amor.

Ikki había dejado a Shaina conversando con un grupo de amazonas y se había ido a inspeccionar las instalaciones que había hecho en la tarde. Se topó con Hyoga, que se secaba el sudor mientras miraba el escenario.

-Te vez nervioso – dijo Ikki.

-Es el calor del baile – murmuró el Cisne.

-Y estás temblando un poco.

-Es el frío – repuso Hyoga, más allá de toda lógica.

Ikki dudó unos instantes y luego habló:

-Oye, si puedo ayudarte en algo... puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes.

Hyoga sonrió tristemente.

-Lo sé. Gracias por tus palabras y tu interés, pero de todas formas acabaré decepcionando a todos – repuso y se alejó de Ikki, que hizo un gesto de "cucú" con el dedo contra la sien y siguió revisando las bombas.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y llegó el momento de elegir a la reina del baile.

Pese a que Shunrei no estaba, los votos de los presentes la dieron como ganadora a ella. Todos esperaban un berrinche de Saori, pero ella sonrió dulcemente y señaló que faltaba contabilizar los votos de los mensajes de texto y de la página web.

Tal como ella esperaba, esos la daban por ganadora, y ante las furiosas miradas de los presentes se dirigió al escenario para recibir la corona de mano de Kiki, el animador del evento.

Tibios aplausos recibieron su coronación, pero a ella no le importaba: había cumplido su sueño, de ser la reina del baile y tener a sus pies a sus admiradores.

Pero los participantes del baile ya se habían olvidado de ella, pues Kiki había anunciado el momento cúlmine de la jornada: los cinco minutos felices de besuqueo oculto.

Apenas la luz se apagó, Ikki agarró a Shun e hizo estallar las bombas. Un ruido ensordecedor remeció el salón, humo maloliente salió del techo y una lluvia de frutas podridas salpicó a todos los presentes, menos a Shun e Ikki, que se encontraban en el único lugar seguro.

Shun observaba fascinado el acontecimiento, y de pronto se hizo la luz en su mente:

-¿Tú hiciste esto? ¿Por qué? - preguntó.

-Para protegerte – respondió Ikki. Shun, conmovido, lo abrazó con cariño.

Cinco minutos después, la luz se hizo y los asistentes al baile pudieron comprobar que las cosas no habían sido tan terribles. Sólo un poco de frutas podridas y nada más. Así que decidieron reírse de lo sucedido.

Pero la risa se congeló en sus rostros cuando miraron al escenario y comprobaron que Saori no estaba.

Kiki subió rápidamente al escenario y revisó el trono de la reina. Ahí estaba pegada una nota que decía:

_Saori ha sido secuestrada por la organización Nutrias sin Fronteras. Depositen doscientos millones de dólares en la cuenta de la organización y será liberada._

El pánico llenó el salón. Las ricas herederas gritaban de horror, pensando que podían ser las próximas secuestradas. Los Santos de Oro, avergonzados por lo sucedido, comenzaron a investigar de inmediato y sólo descubrieron que el trono de reina en el que se había sentado Saori tenía una palanca que causaba que el trono se deslizara hacia abajo del escenario.

De pronto, Camus tuvo una idea que lo paralizó: Hyoga había arreglado el escenario.

Pero optm por no decir nada, ni siquiera cuando el resto de los santos intentaron salir del salón, pero las puertas y ventanas estaban congeladas.

-¿Crees que haya sido Hyoga? - murmuró Milo al oído de Camus.

-Si lo hizo, ha roto mi corazón.

* * *

Nueve minutos antes...

_-Ha llegado el momento – dijo Eri._

_-¡Adelante, Hyoga! - dijo Fler._

_Las chicas se deslizaron fuera del salón segundos antes de que se apagara la luz. Hyoga congeló las puertas y ventanas, y cuando el salón quedó a oscuras y comenzaron las explosiones cortesía de Ikki, saltó al escenario._

_En la penumbra Saori lo vio acercarse y su corazón latió más rápido, porque después de que él le había hablado en el balcón había fantaseado con un beso entre los dos._

_Notó que Hyoga llevaba un pañuelo entre sus manos. No había leído las Ciencuenta sombras de Grey, pero sabía de qué se trataba y se removió nerviosa, pensando que Hyoga quería aprovecharse de ella. Pero no se apartó._

_-Perdóname – murmuró él, y le colocó un paño en la boca. Perdió el conocimiento y no supo más._

_Hyoga accionó la palanca y se deslizó con Saori bajo el escenario. Ahí lo esperaban Eri y Fler. _

_-Jamás pensarán que estamos acá – dijo Fler._

_-Nos buscarán por todas partes y jamás nos descubrirán, hasta que paguen – dijo Eri._

_-¡Todo sea por las nutrias! - dijeron las dos a coro._

_Hyoga puso los ojos en blanco y se dedicó a tratar de que Saori estuviera lo más cómoda posible._

* * *

Los dorados habían derretido el hielo con el que el Cisne había sujetado las salidas, y las invitadas se habían marchado.

-¿Con cuántas horas contamos para salvarla? Es como lo típico – dijo Máscara Mortal.

-No tenemos una cantidad determinada – dijo Mu – ya que en esta ocasión quieren dinero. Lo lamentable es que si pagamos, sólo nos quedará lo suficiente para plantar pasto en la entrada.

-La fundación Graude debería hacerse cargo del pago – dijo Afrodita.

-¡Por supuesto que no! - tronó Tatsumi - ¡La señorita Saori estaba bajo la protección de los Santos Dorados, y fue secuestrada en sus narices! ¡Ellos deben pagar!

-Pero Saori ha dicho varias veces que sus cinco caballeros de bronce favoritos son sus guardianes – dijo Jabu - ¿No creen que ellos deben ir a salvarla?

Seiya estaba medio dormido, pero de todas formas estaba dispuesto a partir en busca de Saori.

-¿Cuántas horas tenemos? - preguntó.

Los demás suspiraron con hastío.

-Lo hemos dicho ya siete veces, - le dijo Marin – no sabemos dónde buscarla, no tenemos pistas de su cosmos y no se nos dijo cuántas horas teníamos para salvarla.

-¿Por qué no buscamos en la página web de Nutrias sin Fronteras? - preguntó Shun.

Los demás lo miraron con desprecio.

-Eso no sirve de nada – dijo Saga – lo que importa es la acción. Propongo que nos dividamos en grupos y la busquemos por todo el planeta. Una vez hecho esto, si no hallamos pistas deberíamos comenzar por otras dimensiones. ¿Les parece?

Era la mejor idea hasta el momento, así que todos salieron rápidamente a buscar a Saori.

Shun quedó solo en el salón. Hasta Ikki y June se habían contagiado con el deseo de encontrar a la diosa. Entonces aparecieron Shunrei y Shiryu, tomados de las manos y sonriéndose bobamente.

-Hemos venido a anunciarle al mundo nuestro amor – dijo ella, y pestañeó - ¿Dónde están todos?

Shun les explicó lo que sucedía, y lo que habían ido a hacer los otros santos.

-Yo creo que tu idea de buscar en la red es muy buena – le dijo Shunrei – Acá tengo mi tablet. ¡Veamos!

En la página de Nutrias sin Fronteras había una linda intro de nutrias saltando de un lado a otro, lo que los mantuvo entretenidos un rato. Luego, se desplegaba un menú clásico, con las opciones de ¿Quiénes somos?, Campañas, Fotos, Juegos y Contacto.

No les costó mucho averiguar que Fler y Eri eran las administradoras de la página y de la organización.

-Si Eri y Fler la secuestraron, entonces Hyoga las ayudó. Eso es lo que ellas le habían pedido – dijo Shiryu.

-¡Se va a meter en un gran problema! ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Shun.

-Yo creo que él lucha por sus ideales y eso es admirable – dijo Shunrei - ¡Debemos unirnos a ellos! ¡Ofrezcamos nuestro apoyo! ¡Luchemos contra el capitalismo!

Mandó un mensaje a la página apoyando la acción del secuestro y ofreciendo ayuda. Pocos segundos después, la respuesta llegó:

"_Estamos bajo el escenario. ¡Vengan!"_

Se reunieron con Hyoga y las chicas bajo el escenario. Saori ya había despertado y jugaba con un par de nutrias que estaban acompañando a los secuestradores.

-¡Son adorables! ¡Deberíamos pedir cuatrocientos millones! - dijo Saori, mientras una nutria le mordisqueaba el pelo.

* * *

Tres días después...

Luego de buscar a Saori por todo el mundo y divertirse un montón, los santos de Athena recibieron al noticia de que Saori estaba a salvo en el santuario. ¿Por qué?

Porque Saori había mandado un mensaje de texto a Tatsumi ordenándole que depositara cuatrocientos millones de dólares en la cuenta de Nutrias sin Fronteras. Se convirtió en voluntaria y descubrió que le encantaba cuidar a los animales. Entonces, todo el mundo entendió por qué le tenía tanto cariño a Seiya.

Fler y Eri vieron como su sueño de salvar a las nutrias se convertía en realidad, y ampliaron su radio de protección a los castores y las mantarrayas.

Hyoga le pidió perdón a su maestro Camus, pero él le respondió algo muy lindo: que si seguía sus sueños, entonces no podía equivocarse. A él también le gustaban las nutrias.

Shunrei le comunicó al Gobierno sus intenciones románticas con Shiryu, y el Gobierno le respondió ordenándole que fuera la madre de muchos héroes que colaboraran con la Revolución. Shiryu estuvo muy de acuerdo con eso y pusieron manos a la obra de inmediato.

Shun se fue de vacaciones con Ikki a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Ikki le aseguró que ya no se separarían y le contó sus intenciones de organizar una sociedad de monjes. Shun escapó apenas pudo de ahí y comenzó a valorar las ausencias de su hermano.

Los santos de Athena no vieron un peso de las ganancias del Baile de Sadie Hawkins, pues a última hora decidieron donarlo todo al estado de Grecia. Salvaron al país y se convirtieron en héroes nacionales.

El único que perdió fue Tatsumi, que tuvo que pagar los cuatrocientos millones a Nutrias sin Fronteras y además donar unos cuantos millones al Santuario para plantar pasto y construir una plazoleta.

Es decir, todo terminó tan bien que decidieron hacer otro baile al año siguiente.

Nota de la autora: ¡Gracias por leer! Debo reconocer que quería escribir al fin una escena lemon para Shiryu y Shunrei, pero ellos siempre se niegan a hacerme caso, son demasiado tímidos.

También quería una lemon de Hyoga, Eri y Fler, pero aunque las tres estábamos de acuerdo, Hyoga se negó rotundamente, pues no piensa hacer algo que avergonzara a su madre. Es un niño muy bueno.

Y la lemon de Shun con las amazonas tampoco resultó. Ikki me tiene amenazada. Shun estaba de acuerdo, pero no tiene idea de lo que es lemon. O al menos, eso asegura.

Nos vemos!


End file.
